Kalte Nächte
by TakeiTeru
Summary: Hilda hat ein Problem. Welches? Ihr wird nachts in der Menschen Welt zu kalt und so sucht sie nach einer Lösung und findet sie als sie mit ihrem Meister und seinem Vater in einem Bett schläft. (I do not own Beelzebub ... oblivious)


Beelzebub – Kalte Nächte

Hilda hat ein Problem, sie kann einfach nicht schlafen. Warum? Ihr ist kalt und sie hat schon ziemliches vieles probiert um sich zu wärmen, nichts hat ordentlich geklappt. In der Dämonen welt hatte sie dieses Problem nicht, da es dort um einiges wärmer als auf der Erde ist.

In Gedanken versunken geht sie durchs haus und denkt nach, wie sie sich am besten über Nacht warm halten kann und da kam die Idee.

Sie könnte ja beim Meister schlafen, welcher sie wärmen würde und so machte sie sich auf den weg, möglichst leise. Sie öffnete die Tür schaute ob die beiden schliefen und trat lautlos ins Zimmer ein. Sie dachte noch einmal darüber nach und legte sich dann tatsächlich zu Oga und Meister Beelzebub. Sie spürte wie es wärmer um sich wurde und dann schlief sie auch schnell ein.

Oga wachte morgens auf, er spürte etwas auf seiner Brust liegen und dachte es wäre Beel, so probierte er sich auf zu setzen, doch dann fiel ihm auf das dieses etwas viel größer als Beel und schwerer sei. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und sah Blonde haare, er war verwundert als er dann kapierte das die nur Hilda sein kann.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da, Bitch?" schrie er los und sah wie sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte und ihm ins gesicht sah.

„Schlafen" antwortete sie ruhig und nun schaute Oga leicht dümmlich.

„Wieso?" kam es dann doch schon verwirrt aus seinem Mund und Beel war nun auch wach und schaute zu wie seine Eltern stritten.

„Mir war Kalt, ist das ein Problem?" sie klang ziemlich kühl, als wäre es ihr egal so bei ihm zu schlafen. Aber ihm zur Hölle war es nicht egal.

„Ja ist es, das. Ist. Mein. Bett!" betonte er alle Wörter einzeln damit sie diese auch ja verstand.

„Dann sehe ich ja kein Problem darin"

„Gahhh" er konnte einfach nicht mehr, dieses Weib machte ihn fertig und so blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig um sich Beel zu schnappen und sich fertig zu machen für die schule und in diese zu gehen. Hilda schaute ihm einfach nur hinterher als er sie einfach so sitzen lies.

In den darauf folgenden Nächten schlich sie sich immer wieder zu ihm ins bett.

Beim 1sten mal legte er sie auf den Boden als er sie nachts im bett vorfand. Doch als er dann morgens wieder aufwachte lag sie neben ihm im bett.

Beim 2ten mal legte er sich selbst auf den Boden, doch er wachte wieder auf und fand sie mit der Decke über sich und halb auf ihm liegend vor.

Beim 3ten mal schlief er einfach auf der Couch und tatsächlich morgens als er aufwachte war sie nicht bei ihm. Er dachte sie hätte aufgegeben.

Beim 4ten mal lag sie wieder neben ihm im bett morgens und ihm wurde es jetzt wirklich zu bunt.

„Du kannst doch auch bei meiner Schwester im bett schlafen wenn dir kalt ist, oder?" fragte er und sie nickte einfach nur als Bestätigung.

So schlief sie am nächsten Abend bei Misaki im bett nachdem sie erklärt hatte das es in Macao (Hölle) eigentlich viel wärmer ist und sie deswegen nicht schlafen kann.

Doch Hilda fühlte das es anders war, Misaki wärmte ihren Körper von außen, aber wenn sie bei Oga schlief fühlte sie sich so als würde er sie auch innen im herzen wärmen.

Ein paar Tage später, ein stürmischer tag und Oga hatte mal wieder das essen für sich und Beel vergessen. So machte sich Hilda auf den Weg dieses Vorbei zu bringen, es war wirklich kühl und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper als sie dann bei Oga angekommen war. Er saß wie immer mit Furuichi auf dem dach des Schulgebäudes, Aoi Kunieda, Toujo, Kanzaki und Himekawa waren auch auf diesem und unterhielten sich.

Hilda setzte sich neben den menschlichen Vater des jungen Dämonenkönigs und gab ihm das essen für den Meister und für den Vertragspartner von Beel.

Als es dann noch kälter wurde rutschte Hilda etwas näher zu Oga, doch bevor sie ihn ganz erreichte zog er seine Jacke aus und legte diese um Hilda.

Hilda war erst etwas verwundert doch zog sie diese so feste um sich wie es ging und spürte wie die Jacke ihr wärme spendete. Sie zog die Knie an die Brust als wolle sie ganz von der Jacke umgeben sein.

Doch durch einen heftigen Windstoss war die Wärme wieder verflogen und sie frierte wieder. ~Verdammt ist das kalt. Ich hätte ich doch nur nicht meine Jacke zu hause vergessen~ sie saß immer noch neben Oga und verfluchte sich dafür die Jacke vergessen zu haben. ~Egal was jetzt passiert, mir ist einfach nur viel zu kalt~ sie stand kurz auf und setzte sich auf Oga sein schoß.

Er bemerkte sofort das sie extrem am zittern war vor Kälte ~Wenn es ihr nachts genau so kalt ist wie jetzt, dann ist es ja kein wunder das sie immer zu mir kam~ bei diesen Gedanke zog er die Hände aus seinen taschen.

Hilda erwartete jetzt von ihm weggeschubst zu werden, doch dann spürte sie seine Kräftigen Arme um sich und wie sie ihr wärme spendeten. Hilda umarmte ihn auch und so saßen sie dort.

Währenddessen war Furuichi voll am abdrehen das Oga das doch nicht tun könnte, er hätte ja schon Kunieda. Hilda könnte ja auch zu ihm kommen und sich wärmen.

Kunieda schaute einfach nur mit einem neidischen Blick zu den beiden und wünschte sie wäre das Mädchen in seinen Armen und nicht Hilda.

Es klingelte zur nächsten stunde und Hilda ging widerwillig von Oga runter, da es dort so schön warm war und wollte sich gerade auf den weg machen nach Hause zu gehen. Sie wurde am Arm festgehalten und als sie sich umdrehte hockte Oga auf dem Boden mit dem rücken zu ihr. Baby Beel der verstand was los war machte Platz für die Mutter, welche ihn aber nur verwirrt anschaute. Die drei waren die letzten auf dem dach, die anderen waren schon mal vorausgegangen.

„Was soll das werden Oga?" fragte die Dämonenmaid etwas verwirrt und schaute ihn an.

„Ich trag dich nach Hause. Wenn ich das nicht machen würde, würdest du mir ja noch unterwegs erfrieren" er klang wie eigentlich immer neutral. Die Blondine lächelte kurz und stieg auf, legte ihren Kopf zwischen die Schulterblätter von ihm und er machte sich auf den Weg nach hause.

„Sag mal Oga, wieso hat es dich gestört das ich bei dir geschlafen habe?" da die beiden ja jetzt, abgesehen von Beel, alleine waren konnte sie dieses Thema mal ansprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke weil es komisch war" antwortete dieser immer noch neutral.

„War es weil du Kunieda besser leiden kannst als mich?" nun war doch schon überrascht über ihre Annehmung.

„Was hat das mit Kunieda zu tun?" weiterhin neutral antwortend, welches bei ihm schon eher nicht neutral sondern eher gelangweilt klang.

„Na ja ich dachte du wolltest nicht das ich bei dir schlafe weil du Kunieda lieber hast als mich" sie wurde etwas rot um die wangen weil es ihr doch schon peinlich war wegen dieser Vermutung.

„Nein, daran lag es nicht. Ich dachte einfach nur du siehst mich als Vertragspartner von Beel und nicht mehr." Hilda grinste leicht bei diesen worten, was er aber nicht sehen konnte.

„Du bist nicht nur der Vertragspartner sondern auch der Vater in der Menschenwelt vom Meister" erklärte sie und Oga blieb weiterhin neutral, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich frage mich was der Vertragspartner sagen würde, wenn ich ihm sage das er für mich viel mehr als nur der Vertragspartner ist" Oga grinste nun glücklich vor sich hin.

„Na ja, er wäre bestimmt froh darüber, aber du könntest ihm ja zeigen wie gerne du ihn hast" antwortete er, man hörte in seiner Stimme etwas Freude mitschwingen.

Dann war stille bis sie bei Oga zu hause ankamen. Hilda stieg von seinem rücken und stellte sich vor Oga, welcher etwas verwirrt war was nun kommen würde.

„Danke dir Oga, das du mich heim gebracht hast" sie schaute ihm in die Augen und er ihr auch. Er nickte und wollte sich schon umdrehen als auf einmal ein Paar Lippen auf seinen lagen. Etwas geschockt weitete er die Augen, schloss diese dann aber und genoss den Kuss.

Hilda löste diesen dann schließlich und ging ins haus, lies einen frohen Oga vor der Türe stehen.

Am Abend nach dem Oga Duschen war, sich Zähne geputzt hat und sich umgezogen hatte für ins Bett zu gehen kam er in sein Zimmer. Dort lag Hilda schon und schien zu schlafen. Er grinste kurz, legte sich dann aber neben Hilda. Sie schmiegte sich im Schlaf an die Wärmequelle, während Oga sie umarmte. So schlief er dann schnell ein mit einer waren Schönheit in seinen armen und einem grünhaarigem zukünftigem Dämonenkönig neben sich liegend.


End file.
